


Sexy Confidence

by Kinozaki



Series: THE IDOLM@STER TSF Stories [5]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: After breaking up with a longtime girlfriend, a man drunkenly posts on a forum looking for some way he can find his confidence and get back into dating and feeling a little more alive. Finding one piece of advice that sounds particularly worthwhile to them, they buy a full-length mirror, talking to their reflection as if it's a sexy, confident girl. It isn't long, however, before all of her confidence goes straight to them, setting them on a course that will ensure they'll never feel lonely again.





	Sexy Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on May 14, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

Ryo groaned as the warm, mid-morning sun beat against his stubbornly closed eyelids. He tried to ignore the dryness in his mouth and the pounding in his head, wanting to just sleep until the worst of his hangover, and the morning, had past. Desperate to get away from at least one problem, he rolled over to get out of the light shining through his blinds, and fell straight to the floor.  
  
“Shit!” he blurted out. His hands flew to his knee, then his elbows, and finally his head as he tried to figure out just what part of him to try and comfort when everything was screaming at him. After the pain had mostly subsided, the headache he’d had still remaining no matter how much he wished rubbing at it could make it go away, he untangled himself from the blanket that had entrapped his legs, and pulled himself up to his feet. He was only able to accomplish this thanks to the computer chair that he’d fallen next to, leaning heavily on it as his joints remembered how to bend. His legs, however, still weren’t too keen on standing, especially when the pounding in his head was joined by a spinning, causing him to flop down onto the chair mere seconds after he’d stood up.  
  
He sat there for a moment, waiting for the walls to stop blurring together, before they finally did, and he was able to slump forward, looking at what was on the desk in front of him. It was, in no uncertain terms, a mess. It was covered almost entirely by various cans and bottles, nearly every one of them having held some alcoholic drink before he’d binged on them last night. Way in the back, though, was completely unopened, large bottle of water, no doubt something he’d bought to try and stay hydrated and stave off a hangover.  
  
“Well, it’s the thought that counts,” Ryo sighed as he reached back for it, screwed off the top, and took a drink. He swirled it around in his mouth, letting it fight against the cottony dryness, before swallowing it and going in for another, larger pull. He chugged the rest of the bottle, finishing it in seconds, and let out a relieved sigh as he wiped at his mouth. He set the empty bottle down next to his laptop, which was still open from the night before. A dull light near the power button pulsed at him, indicating that the computer, at least, was getting a far better sleep than he’d had.  
  
“Crap. What did I buy this time,” he grumbled, waking the computer up and beelining for his mail inbox, expecting to see at least one purchase for something entirely unexpected. Much to his surprise, though, there wasn’t a single email waiting for him and nothing in his inbox was for an order at all. Letting out a relieved sigh, he closed the tab with his email, and his browser defaulted to a forum he often frequented, his biggest source of social interaction these days. He put his hand on the top of the screen, ready to close the laptop and take a shower before fighting off the remnants of his hangover, when he saw a red icon in the top right of the screen, a small envelope with an “80” next to it.  
  
Ryo flung the laptop screen back up, leaning forward in his chair as he rubbed at his eyes, hardly able to believe the number. “Th-that’s a lot of messages...oh...shit…” he murmured as he realized that his drunken self had left a very different kind of present for him this time. He clicked on the icon, his eyes glancing right past the message of all the replies as he zeroed in on the topic he had drunkenly made.  
  
“Hi guys, long time reader, first time poster…” he started reading, his pace slow and broken as he tried to piece together the message through all of his inebriated typos. “I just got out of a long-term relationship with my girlfriend of six years. We broke up after she got a promotion at work that required her to move across the country to another office. I was happy for her, honestly, but couldn’t deal with the idea of leaving my home behind. I’ve been here all of my life and didn’t think I could deal with suddenly uprooting all of that and going to somewhere completely new. We didn’t fight or anything like that, but we were both upset and, after all the talking we did, she decided it was best for her, and me, if she took the job and we went our separate ways…” Ryo paused for a moment, taking letting out a deep, depressed sigh.  
  
“She moved out two weeks ago. We still keep in touch, and while I’m happy to hear that she’s fitting in well at work and that she enjoys her new job, I feel so left behind. Part of it is depression, which I guess is pretty normal, all things considered. I have a hard time getting up or feeling motivated to do anything at all, and have just been trudging through work, doing the bare minimum to not get fired. I’ve been spending more and more time here, hoping to stumble upon something that might make everything click or ease the pain I’ve been feeling. Most of that pain, though, is because I just don’t know what to do from here… Shit. Drunk me can’t type worth a damn, but he sure gets it, huh…” Ryo lamented, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“I’d been with her for so long that not having someone else with me makes me feel crushingly empty. The worst part is, I don’t know how I’d even start to get that back. I’ve thought about it, almost endlessly. Every time I’m in a bar or behind a cute girl at the convenience store, I can’t help but fantasize about asking her out, but I haven’t even been able to say ‘hi.’ It’s like there’s some block there, something stopping me from just talking. It hurts. When I was with her, everything was so easy. We just fit together so well that I’m really struggling now that I have to try again. I guess, what I’m really asking is, how do you do it? After all this time, how do you just talk to someone you’re interested in? How do you even start dating?”  
  
Ryo stared at the post for moment. “Well...these replies sure are gonna be a trip…” he whined, steeling himself as he started scrolling down. Sure enough, most of them were the type that he could ignore after reading the first couple of words. Plenty of mocking and taunting, some calling him lucky for even being in a relationship for that long, and other posts that, while trying to be helpful, seemed to miss his question entirely. Nestled in all of the short, one-line replies, though, was a longer one that seemed to actually have some thought put into it.  
  
“I know it’s hard for you now,” he started to read, “and I’m sure you’d just think I was lying if I said it gets better. You’d be right, in a sense, since it will only get better if you really work at it. Six years is a long time to be with someone, it’s no wonder that you don’t know how to switch back to being single and dating after all of this, especially with circumstances of your breakup. The root of your problem, though, is that shattered confidence. You lost what I’m sure you thought was a sure thing, and now you’re floundering. You need to get the faith you had in yourself back…”  
  
“Heh...yeah, that kind of cuts to the core of it, huh? Alright, then, what’s this armchair psychologist suggest, then…”  
  
“The best way to do this, or at least what worked for me, is to buy yourself a mirror. The bigger you can get, the better, that way you can work on your body language as well. What you’re going to do, strange as it sounds, is practice talking to yourself like a cute girl you see across the bar. Say whatever you’d say until you work it out and you don’t have to think about it at all. Then work on making your face look how you want it to, and have the rest of your body follow suit, so that every part of you is confident in what you’re doing. If you really want to go for it, put yourself in her shoes. Come up with responses for yourself to react to. It sounds weird, I know, but it’ll help you if you keep at it. You’ll get familiar with conversations, with the idea of talking to women, and you’ll be able to be confident while doing so. It’s not an overnight fix, but it’s one that worked for me, and I’m certain it could help you as well.”  
  
“Talk to myself in a mirror, huh? Christ, I think I’d shrivel up and die from embarrassment if I tried to do that. But,” he said, scrolling through the rest of the replies, “it’s not like anyone else here has any better ideas. And sitting around here getting drunk every night sure isn’t helping…”  
  
Ryo sighed. “Alright, fine then. When I go out, I’ll find a mirror. There’s that one antique place near the convenience store, maybe they’ve got one I can nab for cheap. Nngh…” he groaned, reaching for his head. “But, first, I’ve got to do something about this hangover.  
  
He spent the next couple of hours picking up from his rough night. He cleaned up his desk, wiping up any bits of beer that had spilled and started sticking to it, bagged up the bottles that littered the floor, made his bed, drank a liter of water, and got in a long, hot shower. By the time he was done, he didn’t feel one hundred percent, but he was getting there. He slipped on a windbreaker and a ratty pair of tennis shoes and headed out of his apartment, a surprising spring in his step now that he had a purpose, however small it was.  
  
It didn’t take him long to reach the convenience store, deciding it was better to get his food first rather than trying to shop for dinner while lugging around a mirror. As soon as he entered, an electronic bell jingled happily to greet him. He mustered up all of his determination as he looked around, fighting against his worst instincts to ignore the alcohol special that, despite how abysmal his morning had been, was incredibly appealing to him. He soldiered on, though, and quickly exited with a pre-cooked meal in a thin plastic bag slung around his arm.  
  
On his way back, he ducked into the small antiques store just down the block, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting and his nostrils flaring at the dusty, slightly perfumy scent of store. An old woman greeted him from the counter, eyeing him suspiciously as he nervously nodded to her. Knowing that he was far out of his element, he went right over to her as she sized him up. He asked her what mirrors she had, and, after a ten minute explanation of what the store stocked and some finer details about mirrors that he had never even hinted at wanting to know, he finally got out of the store, wrestling with a cumbersome, full-length mirror, the cheapest they had, as he made his way back home.  
  
Ryo was panting heavily, his breaths coming out in strained wheezes by the time he got up to his apartment. It took him a moment to get the mirror through the door, having to go in and put his dinner down before flipping the mirror around in the hallway, trying not to gouge huge chunks out of the wall as he finally got it inside.  
  
“I swear...to God...this better...work…” he puffed, setting the mirror on the floor. He looked at his haggard reflection in the mirror, his face beet red and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead in clumps, while his scrawny chest rose and fell as he took deep, desperate breaths. “Shit, I’m going to need another shower before I try this nonsense. But, first, I’m starving,” he said, sitting down at the kitchen island and tearing into the convenience store chicken, finishing it in a flash.  
  
When he was done, he took a quick shower, dressing himself in a comfortable, clean tracksuit before heading back out to the mirror in his living room. Ryo looked at the mirror, his face scrunching up in doubt. “So I just...just talk, yeah? Just try and sound confident until I can get my body to match that… H-How hard could that be?” he said, chuckling nervously. “Alright...just...just do it…” he said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to collect himself.  
  
A moment later, he put on what he was certain was a confident face and turned to his reflection in the mirror.  
  
“Hello, beautiful. How are you tonight?” he said, trying to force a coolness into his voice that was so disconnected from how he looked that even he had to laugh. “Okay...maybe I shouldn’t force it THAT much. Just keep it relaxed, natural…” He took another centering breath, ready to try again.  
  
“‘Hey, what’s up?’ No, that’s a little too short and simple...maybe a bit too familiar, too… ‘Hi there, how’s it going?’ Hmm...better… ‘Hey, I haven’t seen you here before. Do you come here often?’ That’s almost a conversation but...maybe that’s a bit too pickupy…” he murmured, trying to nail down what sounded the best. “Hi, I’m Ryo, what’s your name?’ Is that too direct? ‘Sure is nice out tonight!’ Nope, that one’s out, that’s lame.”  
  
Ryo let out a loud sigh. “Crap, this isn’t really working. What else did that guy say...riiight, he said that I should visualize the person I want to talk to. Alright, fine, I’ve come this far…”  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to picture the kind of girl he wanted to talk to. Every time he found himself focusing on the finer details, the image in his head morphed into his ex-girlfriend, no matter how hard he tried to keep them separate, so he kept it simple. A warm, friendly face, a hint of mischief in the eyes, and long, golden blonde hair. He concentrated on that image for a minute, willing it to not shift and change into the woman who left him again, until this new woman’s face was firmly planted in his mind, so real that it was more of a memory than an image.  
  
“Just...just like I was talking to her…” he murmured. “I don’t know if I should still be looking in the mirror but...maybe it’s easier like this… Alright, here goes, then…”  
  
“‘Hi there, how’s it going?’” he asked the woman in his mind, sticking to what he felt was the winner out of all of his lines, and watching as her face lit up in response, smiling warmly back at him. “‘Cool! Yeah, it’s really nice here. I usually drop by every week or so. Oh, I’m Ryo, by the way.’” The image in his mind chuckled, extending her hand to him.  
  
Ryo opened his eyes to see that his reflection was smiling happily, his face lit up by a comfort he hadn’t seen in weeks. “Haha, shit, maybe this actually does work. What was next? Oh, yeah, coming up with responses to answer… Wait, I already did that! Alright! I’ve got this!”  
  
He closed his eyes again, going back to his conversation.  
  
“‘Sorry, it’s a little loud in here tonight, what was it you were saying?’”  
  
He imagined the girl cutely pouting back at him before smiling and repeating herself.  
  
“‘Oh, no way! I can’t believe we haven’t run into each other before, then!’”  
  
She chuckled a little, and he could just imagine her saying, “‘Well, maybe we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future,’” as a sly smile spread on her face, unaware that he actually had said that, getting wrapped up in the performance in his head.  
  
“‘Haha, yeah, that would be nice! What are you drinking tonight?’”  
  
In his fantasy, the woman finished off her drink, and smirked at him as they both responded, “”Whatever you’re having.’”  
  
He chuckled to himself. “‘Sounds good to me!’” he replied, calling over a faceless, nebulous bartender and ordering drinks for the both of them. “‘I like your hair, by the way,’” he said, turning to her, “‘it’s really cute!’”  
  
“‘Such a flatterer! Well, thank you. It’s not always easy, but with results THIS good, it’s definitely worth it,’” they answered, Ryo mimicking the woman in his mind as they both raised a hand up to their head, giving their hair a flick.  
  
“W-wait, what?!” Ryo cried out, his eyes springing open as he felt his hand hit something that then fell, resting against his shoulders. He quickly grabbed at whatever it was, his fingers wrapping around soft, silky strands of golden blonde hair. “N-no way, what the hell?!” He looked at it, seeing how it shined and shimmered in the light of his apartment. “It’s...it’s even more beautiful than...than in my…” He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes going wide as he saw that his whole head was covered in the vibrant, voluminous hair. Long locks, with just the hint of a curl, tumbled down past his shoulders, stopping just above his chest and he could see, now that he was looking for it, the hint of his bangs hiding just out of view. He stepped closer to his reflection, trying not to focus too much on how his hair bounced with him.  
  
“This is...this is impossible, right? This is just like the hair I was thinking about on that girl...but, why do I have it?” He put his hand up to his head, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s so soft...mine’s never felt this good…” As he tugged at the hair, finding that it was definitely stuck to his head and not just some wig that had spontaneously materialized on his head, he noticed that his skin had changed as well. He brought his fingers down to his forehead, his mouth dropping just a little as he felt it. “No way...it’s so soft and it’s not oily at all. And...and it’s everywhere,” he said, looking down at his arms and seeing the same smooth skin that covered his face, noticing that, though it was a little hard to tell, his skin had lightened slightly, taking a slight peachy hue and looking healthier than his skin ever had.  
  
He looked back up at the mirror, his expression one of confused wonder before it began to change. Ryo only noticed what was happening when he saw his eyebrows lightening, taking on the same golden blonde as his hair right before they thinned down, sculpting themselves into long, slender arches that gave his face an undeniable look of confidence, even as he was trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes started watering as they grew just a little larger, his eyelids lining themselves with long, thick lashes that were dark and luscious. Ryo’s vision cleared just in time for him to notice his irises shifting, pale blue giving way to a deep, vibrant garnet.  
  
“They’re...they’re just like...no, they are her eyes, aren’t they?” he murmured, his eyes seeming to sparkle with confidence in response to his question. “And this is her hair, so...am I...am I becoming her?” In response, she noticed as her ears, almost hidden away by her hair, started to shrink down, taking on a cute shape as holes started to appear in her earlobes. Her nose became smaller, slimming down a little as the tip upturned, making it an adorable little fixture in the middle of her face. The peachy blush in her cheeks was amplified as they filled a little, becoming rounder and fuller as her cheekbones rose, and her chin shrunk down, becoming less prominent and giving her face a gentler, more feminine look.  
  
“Well, that’s...that’s okay, right? That girl was pretty amazing, so...that just means I’m amazing!” she boasted, smirking wide as her lips plumped up, becoming fuller and juicer as as a deep pink hue spread through them. She felt a tightness seize her throat as her neck slimmed down, her Adam’s apple melting away and leaving it smooth and slender. She fought back the urge to cough, the tightness soon giving way to a tingle deep inside of her throat, until, at least, it faded away completely.  
  
“Well, that was worrying, but everything seems fine now! Oh my, but I only thought of that girl from the neck up, didn’t I?” she asked, her voice having changed completely. It was light and airy, unmistakably feminine, with a cute lilt at the end of her sentences. And, underneath all of it, was the slight hint of a sexy, assured confidence that made Ryo smile broadly. “Doesn’t matter! There’s no way I won’t be the full package,” she boasted. “It’s be such a waste if I didn’t see it, though, wouldn’t it?” she asked deviously, before quickly stripping off her clothes and tossing them across the room. “There, that’s better!,” she declared, holding her head high as she eagerly waited for her body to change.  
  
She wasn’t kept waiting long. Her shoulders suddenly tensed up before crashing inwards, reducing how broad her frame was. “There we go! Oooh, and this makes my neck look even more slender and sexy! And this neckline...so alluring!” She chuckled to herself, bringing her hands up to her neck and pulling her head back, admiring the elegant lines of her body. “I can just imagine some lovely cutie kissing their way up this gentle slope,” she said, drawing a finger up her neck and over chin until it rested on her mouth, “until they reached these tasty lips.” She smiled broadly, running her hands back down her neck and over her shoulders as her arms slimmed down and the hair on them simply melted away. She felt a tightness in her hands as they shrunk, her palms getting smaller while her fingers thinned and grew a touch longer. Her nails lengthened until they stuck out about half a centimeter past her fingertips, manicuring themselves into perfect, slim arches, a shiny coat of light pink polish painting over them, catching Ryo’s eye.  
  
“And what do we have here?” she asked in a smug, clearly unsurprised tone, pushing her arms out so she could admire her delicate hands. “Such wonderful nails! My, I bet it costs a fortune keeping these so amazing! But it’s certainly worth it! Their charm just can’t be beat.” She grinned, curling her fingers over and feeling her nails pressing gently against her palm. “A woman’s most important tool: claws for catching all kinds of tasty prey!” she exclaimed, holding up her hands as she tensed her fingers, putting on a hungry look as she tried to look like a predator on the prowl, licking her lips while she imagined just what kind of woman she’d love to ensnare.  
  
Right as her fantasy was starting to take off, thinking about pinning down a timid, but wanting, woman, she was pulled out of it by a sudden tenderness in her chest. She put her hands down so she could better see her reflection in the mirror, and was shocked to see that her nipples had already changed, stiffening to cute little points while her areolae had puffed up slightly and lightened to a faint pink. “Mmm, maybe I spoke too soon, though… Nails are great, but nothing entices someone like breasts, right?” She chuckled, arching her back and sticking out her chest as a delicate weight started to flow into it, her nipples pushing out as her breasts grew. She watched years of development pass by in an instant, starting as perky little bumps but quickly becoming full and round, their weight noticeable as they rested against her body. “Oooh, I’ve gotten so big!” she cried out, gently running her fingers along the curves of her breasts before cupping them in her hands, their pillowy weight spilling slightly over her fingers. She gave them a gentle squeeze, her nails pressing into the soft, yielding flesh, and let out a surprised moan. “Haaa... They’re not just good to look at, huh? They feel great, too!” she mused, taking a little more care as she squeezed them together, chuckling pervertedly as she stared into her deep cleavage. “These are perfect! I could look at this all day, and I just know there are plenty of girls who’d love to do the same! Oooh, I can’t wait to squeeze someone’s head between these!” she cried out, giggling to herself as she thought about their hot, desperate breaths against her sweaty chest. The image alone was enough to paint her cheeks with an aroused flush and give her goosebumps.  
  
A surprised gasp brought her back to reality as her waist pinched in and her stomach started to shrink, flattening itself until there was just slightest hint of soft fat. “And here come the curves! Haha, my chest looks even bigger now, I love it! Oooh, and this tummy,” she said, running her hand along and smiling at how smooth it was. “Such a sexy navel! I wanna show this off all the time! All I need now is a pair of rocking hips and I’ll be all set!” she boasted, thrusting her hips out to the side right as they popped, blossoming out and giving finishing her hourglass figure. “Oooh, there we go! Look at these!” she cried gleefully, running her hands along her considerable curves, her smile growing as her hands dipped down into her slender waist and widening as they curved out over her wide hips. “What a killer figure! I wonder what would look best on these, thought? A miniskirt would be great, hugging these hips all nice and tight, but a pair of pants hanging a teasingly low on them… Ah, how is a girl to decide?!” she lamented.  
  
As she was busy weighing the colossal decision, she felt a tingle creeping through her groin, accompanied by a pleasant warmth that crawled up deep into her belly. “Oooh, right!” she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. “I guess pants would be pretty hard if you were still here, huh? After all, anything I’m wearing’s gotta be tight to really make this sexy body pop!” she boasted. All of her confident talk was broken down, though, as the heat in her stomach soon grew to a fire, churning deep in her stomach as all the lust she’d felt before became a burning, pressing need.  
  
Her breathing came in short, labored pants as sweat started to bead her body, the sight of her heaving, sweaty breasts capturing all of Ryo’s attention as the tingle she felt intensified into a strong, hungry cry for release. She couldn’t help but cradle her chest in her hands, squeezing and tugging at them, no longer caring how loud she was moaning. “If...if anyone hears...they should consider it a privilege,” she moaned as she fondled herself, starting to feel something warm and wet slowly sliding down her legs, goosebumps prickling up as it cooled on her thighs.  
  
She left one hand teasing her breasts while the other slid down the tummy she’d loved so much, passing down over her crotch which was now completely smooth and hairless until she felt her whole body shudder as her finger brushed against something swollen and hard. Ryo couldn’t tear her gaze away from her own face, intoxicated by how aroused and erotic it was, bit slid her fingers down to wet, hungry lips. She rubbed them, timidly at first, until she felt her body calling for them, begging her to slip them inside. Ryo happily obliged, slipping two fingers inside of her desperate body, letting out a gasp as, for the first time, she felt the sensation of something sliding inside of her and filling her up. She felt her insides pressing down tight against her fingers, so warm and wet, the pleasure she felt becoming almost blinding as she pushed against it, driving her slender fingers deeper inside. She could feel herself quivering inside, her thighs quaking, as she started moving faster, feeling that something was going to come soon, something she wanted more than anything else at that moment. Her insides clamped down tight on her fingers, locking her fingertips right against her most sensitive spot as they pressed up tight against it, and all of her senses seemed to explode at once, the feelings she was experiencing too much to deal with. She could hardly sort out what was happening, but she knew that it felt amazing, like her whole body was floating, as she slumped down onto the floor, panting heavily as her whole body shuddered.  
  
The first thing she saw as her senses slowly started working again was her face, flushed and glowing despite the exhaustion she felt, slightly obscured by a trail of her own juices staining the mirror. She slowly pulled her fingers out of herself, seeing that she was still twitching down there in the mirror, and looked at how soaked and sticky her fingers were. “That...that was really incredible,” she breathed, “and this...this amazingly erotic face is...what anyone cutie who takes me...to bed gets to see. Aaaah, I’m almost jealous,” she said, a weak smile spreading across her face. She looked at her fingers once more, pulling them apart and smirking at the sticky strands that snapped between them. She then stuck them in her mouth, rolling her tongue around them and savoring every drop before taking them out. “And they get a real feast, too!’ she boasted.  
  
As she lay there on the floor recovering, she felt her butt clench, tightening a little before the strange sensation of weight flowing into her cheeks started. “Oooh, gotta see this,” she said, starting to lift herself up off the floor, falling right back down as she found her legs were still shaking like jelly. “Fine! Not gonna let some stupid legs stopping me from seeing a great butt!” she yelled, turning over onto her side and angling herself so that, with a little strain, she could see her butt clearly. While it had pulled up a little, her cheeks had grown even more, leaving it wonderfully soft and round. “Haha, yup! No way I wouldn’t have an amazing ass! Just look at that full, teardrop shape!” she boasted, raising her arm up and giving it a hearty slap, smirking widely as it jiggled back into place. “And when I can stand up, I know it’s gonna look even more amazing!”  
  
She cupped one of her cheeks in her hand, pulling it up slightly and letting it fall back down, admiring the weight of it, when she saw that her thighs were getting larger as well. Ryo sat back up, turning to see her thighs growing rounder, filling with the same kind of gentle fat that had down wonders for her butt. “Mmm, definitely gotta have juicy thighs, right? What’s a dynamite butt without amazing thighs leading up to it, after all?” she asked, running her hands along her thighs as all the hair on them simply vanished, leaving them smooth, supple, and soft. She continued feeling her legs, not at all to find herself incredibly flexible, her hands passing over her calves as they toned slightly, taking on gentle curves that lead nicely into her delectable thighs.  
  
“Oooh, I just love these long, sexy legs! Not quite legs for days, but who needs to be that tall, anyway!” she said, lifting her legs up and planting her feet against the mirror, stretching to her full length to truly appreciate them. As she looked at her reflection, ignoring the moist lips between her legs, she saw her feet shrinking down, tensing up just as her hands did as they became smaller. They seemed softer now, a little more of her heels and soles squishing and reddening against the mirror, and her toes grew a little longer, her nails trimming themselves and taking on a coat of pink polish that matched her fingers. Ryo pushed back from the mirror a little to get a better look, wiggling her toes as she pressed her feet together. “Wow! Even my feet are amazing! Just look at these cute little toes! I bet there’s some especially naughty girl out there who’d just love to get on her knees, look up these long legs at me, and taste these delicious little things!” she fantasized, quickly coming up with all kinds of ideas for how things could escalate from there.  
  
She was pulled out of her daydream by a dull ache starting in her thighs, and she suddenly realized she’d been sitting there, holding her legs up off the ground at an angle, for a good few minutes. Ryo shook the perverted thoughts out of her head and pulled herself up off the floor, finding that, despite the minor discomfort, her legs had fully recovered. She looked at her reflection again, making sure to admire just how great her butt was now that she was standing. “God, I’m a real bombshell! An absolute knockout! Pffft, and I was worried about how to get with girls? Hah! I’m gonna have to peel them off of me with a body like this!” she boasted, pulling her arms up and locking her fingers behind her head, admiring the way her breasts pulled up with her, how wonderful their curve was from the side, and how smooth her armpits were. “I’m perfect! Still…” she trailed off, relaxing into a more natural pose and looking over at the laptop still open on her desk, “I suppose I should thank the person that suggested all of this. After all, they helped unleash a goddess upon the world!” She chuckled confidently to herself as she sat down in the computer chair, crossing her legs at the knee and opening up the post that had started everything.  
  
“Hmm, probably shouldn’t tell him everything. I can just keep it brief, though, tell him that I’ve never felt so amazing and confident. He doesn’t need to know that it’s because I don’t have a single reason not to be!” she said, getting ready to type out a response. Just as she was about to start, though, a banner ad flashing off on the side caught her attention. “Eh? What’s this? ‘Casting call for 765 Production…’ Let’s see…” she found herself immediately distracted, clicking on the add and forgetting about what she was going to do entirely as a flashy webpage loaded in her browser.  
  
“Oooh, these girls are cute, wow! And there are so many types...but they’re all definitely in my strike zone! ‘765 Production is looking for young women interested in becoming idols…’ Well, I don’t know much about singing and dancing and all that, but there’s no way I could be bad at that, right? Besides, I’ll put in whatever effort takes if I get to be around cuties like them all the time! Alright! I’m gonna go for it!” she cried out, clicking on the apply button. “Looks like I just need to put in some basic information and then they’ll give me a call. ‘Name…’ Well, I guess I can’t use ‘Ryo,” they’d probably never call me back, thinking I was just some gross pervert. Hmmm… Ah! ‘Rio!’ There we go! Alright, name, Rio Momose…” she trailed off, quickly filling out the rest of the information before submitting the form.  
  
When she was done, she leaned back in the chair and stretched, her breasts raising up as she arched back her body. “There, all done! Oooh, I can’t wait! Being an idol would be amazing!” she said, before letting out a soft yawn. “I’m kinda beat though… Well, even bodies as sexy as mine need rest, after all! Time for some well-deserved beauty sleep!” she declared, getting out of her chair and walking to her bedroom, enjoying how her body moved and swayed until she plopped down onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Rio wasn’t surprised at all to find a text on her phone the next morning asking her to come in for an interview. What was surprising, though, was that the apartment she found herself in was entirely different from the one she’d gone to sleep in. The traces of her old life seemed to be completely gone, with what was there now pleasing Rio immensely, all the makeup, jewelry, and clothes bringing her no end of pleasure. “Oooh, so much to choose from! First impressions are everything, so I’ll have to make sure I pick out something amazing! Not that I’d own anything that wasn’t,” she said, smirking as she dug through her new closet. In no time at all she’d picked out an outfit that she was sure would impress, and tempt, any cute girl she happened across during her interview.  
  
She went for one of the more subdued pairs of underwear in her drawer, pulling a pair of lacey pink panties up her legs and over her butt and adjusting their fit before sliding on a pair of dark, shiny pantyhose over her long legs, smiling at the slightest hint of her peachy skin hidden underneath them. Next was the matching pink bra, the top of the cups especially frilly, which she put on with a familiar ease, gently sliding her hands down the front until her breasts fit well and were lifted and pushed together.  
  
After her underwear was situated, she put on a soft white blouse, with a neckline that curved out, exposing every inch of her luscious cleavage, making sure to button it just below the top of her bra. She slipped on a pencil skirt next, its light purple decorated with darker purple and pink flowers, adjusting it right at the top of her hips and making sure it hugged her butt tightly. Over that she put on a long, short-sleeved, pink sweater, the neckline tracing the curve of her breasts and buttoning below her blouse, while it hugged her curves all the way down her body, showing off just an inch or two of her cute skirt. Finishing it off, she rolled up her blouse’s sleeves, to the top of her sweater’s, leaving the unbuttoned so they flared out.  
  
“Mmm, perfect! But I can make it even better!” she purred, checking herself in a far more elegant full-length mirror than the one she’d used the night earlier, before heading over to her makeup and jewelry. She wasted no time, instinctively knowing what every bit of makeup she had was, how they interacted with one another, and what she needed to put on to look her absolute best. After everything was applied, she opened up the jewelry box and slipped a gold chain with a large diamond in the middle around her neck, and two long, thin, gold earrings in her ears. When she was finished, she smiled at her reflection in the small mirror she kept on the desk. “Oh my, I look so good that I’d fall in love with myself if I weren’t already!” she laughed, thoroughly enraptured by her own beauty. “Now, then, I suppose it’s time for that interview...and to see just how cute all those idols really are!” she exclaimed, grabbing a small purse off her nightstand and slinging it under her arm before heading out of her apartment.  
  
It didn’t take her long to find the address she’d been given, finding it surprisingly close to the antique store and convenience store she’d just been to yesterday. Chuckling to herself over what a small world it was, she walked into the 765 Production office, putting on her best, most seductive smile as she walked over to the woman at the counter.  
  
“Well hello there!” she started, batting her long eyelashes at the woman, who simply smiled at her. “I didn’t know they had idols working the front desk!”  
  
“How kind of you to say,” she said, politely chuckling. “But, no, I’m the receptionist. Welcome to 765 Production! How can I help you?”  
  
“Oh my, they’re really sleeping on you, huh? Someone as beautiful as you should be up on the stage, not stuck in an office chair, you know? And here they are doing casting calls while ignoring their own employees...” she said, putting on a pout and leaning over and resting her chest on the counter. The receptionist simply kept smiling.  
  
“Ah, you must be here for an interview,” she happily chirped. “Miss Akizuki is waiting for you right over there.” She pointed off behind Rio, to a small area with couches in the lobby.  
  
“Thank you so much,” Rio purred, still not giving up on the woman behind the desk. “Maybe you and I can go get a drink after this?”  
  
“Ahaha, sorry, ma’am, it’s quite early and I’ve only just started my shift…” she answered, her cheery expression breaking momentarily as her eyes darted to the clock on her computer screen, confirming that it was only ten in the morning.  
  
“Well, that’s alright. Once I get this job, I’m sure you and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other,” she said, licking her lips before turning away with a small wave and heading over the brown-haired woman waiting on the couch.  
  
As soon as she’d gotten there, the woman rose to her feet, smiling broady at Rio as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
“Hello there! You must be Rio Momose, right? I’m Ritsuko Akizuki. It’s pleasure to meet you!” she said, extending her hand out.  
  
Rio took it, lightly shaking it as her own smile widened. “Believe me, the pleasure is all mine~” she purred as the women sat down across from each other, Rio sticking her butt out and slowly sitting down to ensure that Ritsuko got a good look down her blouse, before sitting back and very deliberately crossing her legs.  
  
“Ahem,” Ritsuko coughed, shuffling through some papers. “Right, so you applied to be an idol with us just yesterday, is that correct? Were you working at previous agency before or…?” she asked, her voice trailing off.  
  
“No, not at all! You get to be my first time,” she said, grinning.  
  
“Uh-huh… So, what’s made you decide to be an idol? Not that it’s unheard of, but 23 is a little older than most of our usual applicants.”  
  
“Well, I simply decided that I’d spent enough time hoarding this wonderful body and all its talents and that it was time for me to share it with the rest of the world,” she said, exaggeratedly flicking her hair back.  
  
“...I see… How about dancing or singing? Any experience with those?”  
  
“Never really danced, no, at least not anything that would appropriate to show off on stage,” she said, smirking, “but I do make a habit of singing in the shower, I suppose. Among other things…” She uncrossed and crossed her legs again, this time being even more slow and deliberate.  
  
“...Uhm, being an idol can be quite strenuous, you know? Singing and dancing under hot lights in front of hundreds, if not thousands, of people is a lot more intensive than most people realize. Do you think you’d be alright under those conditions?”  
  
“Oooh, the hotter the better! I’m at my best when I’m working up a sweat, no matter what kind of...pressure…I’m under…” she replied, pushing out her answer in heavy breaths.  
  
Across on the other couch, Ritsuko simply nodded, scribbling something down on one of the papers on her clipboard.  
  
“Alright…” Ritsuko sighed. “well...I suppose there’s no harm, then, in giving you a trial run and seeing how things work out. Let me see if one of our idols is available to show you the basics,” she said, pulling out her phone and tapping away on it.  
  
Rio turned away, looking back at the woman behind the desk. Their eyes locked for a moment, until Rio winked at her, and blew her a kiss. The receptionist turned away, and, but the time she’d turned back to Ritsuko, she was already finishing her call.  
  
“Alright, perfect!” she said, a relaxed smile on her face. “I’ll send her right over, then. Okay. Thanks again, Konomi! Bye!” She put the phone down and looked up at Rio, her smile slipping slightly. “Looks like we happen to have someone free! Her name’s Konomi Baba, maybe you’ve heard of her? She’s a relatively new hire, but she’s already one our most dependable idols. I’m sure you two will get along great,” she explained, standing up and starting to lead Rio up off the couch and over to a door. “She’s gonna be right down the hallway, third door on the left!”  
  
“Oooh, excellent! Gosh, I’ve only been here ten minutes and I’ve already met so many cuties! I can’t wait to work here all the time!” Rio beamed, turning to Ritsuko and giving her peck on the cheek so quickly that Ritsuko had no way of stopping her. “You’ve been such a great help! Hope I see you on my way out!” she said, before heading down the hall.  
  
Ritsuko closed the door behind her, resting her back against it as she wiped at her cheek and let out a large sigh. “Ooof...I really hope our numbers pick up soon. I’m not sure how much longer we can go taking...whatever that all was… Still, I’m sure there’s some niche audience she’ll cater to. There’s certainly no shortage of...passionate fans…” she trailed off. “Jeez, I hope Konomi’s okay with her...”  
  
As it turned out, Rio and Konomi hit it off amazingly well from the word go. The smaller girl’s desire to be seen as more adult was mollified by Rio’s tendency to sexually charge any situation, and Rio found herself looking up to Konomi as she showed her the ins and outs of being idol. Eventually, she even found herself appreciating all the hard work involved, especially respecting Konomi and all the effort she put forth not just to ensure her own success, but the success of others. That admiration quickly turned to earnest adoration, and it wasn’t long before the two of them were dating, constantly seeing each other after work. Four months flew by in a flash, and Rio and Konomi couldn’t be happier. Rio’s relationship with the other idols, however, was a different story.  
  
“Konomi~! It’s so unfair!” Rio moaned, before taking another huge sip of beer and lying down on the fluffy rug in Konomi’s apartment.  
  
“What’s that?” Konomi asked, taking a drink of her own beer.  
  
“The way those other idols treat me! I do my best, but they’re all just meanies!”  
  
“I know! I’m so responsible around them and so naturally sexy and all they ever do is just call me ‘cute’ and ‘adorable.’ Azusa even had the nerve to pet my head today!” Konomi put a hand up to her head, rubbing around it while the loose, pink sleeves of her pajamas flapped about.  
  
“Ooooh, that woman! I’ve got beef with her, too! I spent all afternoon putting my best moves on her and all she did was giggle at me and go on her way! Giggle! At me!” Rio cried out, wobbling slightly as she sat up, her gaze one of drunken intensity.  
  
“Yeah? What did you do?”  
  
“Well, I mean, I started with the basics, yeah? Dropped my voice,” she said, starting to purr, “narrowed my eyes a bit, smirked while I pushed out my lips, and made sure I was sticking out my chest and butt.”  
  
“And that didn’t work?!” Konomi asked, genuinely surprised, unaware that she was the only “the usual” actually worked on.  
  
“It didn’t! I even tried showing off, too!”  
  
“H-how?” Konomi asked, leaning forward, her eyes going wide and a blush deepening her cheeks.  
  
“Uhm...I started by bending over a lot, like this.” Rio demonstrated by leaning on the table, her large bust nearly spilling out of the loose, oversized, black-striped button-down shirt she used as pajamas, getting so close to Konomi that their foreheads would have been touching had Konomi not been staring into her cleavage.  
  
“...A-and that didn’t work…?” Konomi breathed, hardly able to speak.  
  
“No! So then I went to show her over to where our shoot was, right?” Rio explained, getting up and kicking some bottles out of the way as she walked over to Konomi. “And I grabbed her arm just like this, and squished right up against her, trapping her,” she said, pressing tight against the smaller girl, her slim, slender arm getting swallowed between Rio’s breasts.  
  
Konomi swooned, practically knocking over her drink.  
  
“Whoa~ Easy there, Konomi!” Rio giggled, letting go of Konomi’s arm. Konomi simply responded by grabbing onto Rio’s chest, burying her head in it.  
  
“You’re right, it’s not fair!” she cried, her voice muffled by Rio’s pillowy boobs. “We’re both so sexy and they just don’t get it!”  
  
“There, there…” Rio consoled her, running her hand along the back of her head and gently tracing her ears with her fingers. “We know how sexy we are, right?”  
  
‘Uh-huh,” Konomi answered, nodding into her breasts.  
  
“Then that’s all that matters,” she replied, lifting up Konomi’s head and quickly moving in for a kiss. Their lips pressed hard against each others, both of them fumbling around as they greedily tried to taste the other, until their tongues were wrapping around each other, each girl trying to pull the other one in closer. By the time they broke it off, they were both out of breath.  
  
“Haaah...you’re so amazing…” Konomi panted, looking up at Rio.  
  
“I know. But so are you! A cute, delicious, tasty morsel,” she purred. She got up, staggering only a little, and started walking to the hallway, swaying her hips and butt as much as she could without falling over, before turning back to Konomi, who quickly jerked her head up to return Rio’s gaze. “How about we continue this talk somewhere a little more...appropriate…?” she asked, her last word hanging heavy in the air.  
  
It was hardly a question at all for Konomi, who knocked the table over as sprung over it, chasing after Rio as she sashayed her way to the bedroom.


End file.
